


Bad Dolls

by coffeeandoranges



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandoranges/pseuds/coffeeandoranges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During "Endless Forms Most Beautiful," Sarah and Helena think about family. And themselves, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dolls

_ i. sarah _

 

Things must be going well, because she’s got the urge to burn it all down again. 

There’s another one of her in the government, the proclone with shiny bobbed hair who just offered her and Kira a golden ticket out of all this. They all sit in Felix’s apartment, going through the paperwork. 

Sarah wants to slap Alison for choosing her children over this, them, but when she closes her eyes she sees Kira running in front of that car, and she understands. 

But at the same time she can’t do it. Her mouth twitches. 

She’s got the urge to run away again. But no drugs this time. Just a flash of factories, darkness, a spiraling silence, and a gleam of light on blond hair. 

Let the others be good little lab rats. 

She is needed somewhere else. 

 

 

_ ii. helena _

She looks wrong and she knows it. Her face is too pale and her lips are chapped, and there is something in her eyes that looks uncertain, not like brave, pretty Sarah with her big English voice and her hands on her hips.

She is a bad doll. The others come out so perfect, one like the other, all like the rest, plastic arms and legs moving in strict straight lines and vacant black eyes all staring out in the same direction.

Only Sarah is different, and Sarah is wrong. 

Or not— if they’re twins, then they’re both real. Not dolls. 

She should know, about the dolls. She carved their eyes out with scissors and ate them with her teeth. Is there plastic inside of her now? 

Anxious fingers reach back and brush angel wings. 

But she’s Sarah now. She has to be Sarah. 

_ I’m a good doll _ .

She practices talking in front of the mirror.  ”Didn’t you like us, mummy?”

She licks her cracked lips. They taste like metal.

"But you gave us away."


End file.
